


Goodbye, Explorer

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: IT History [6]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Посвящается Internet Explorer, который с 2015-го года официально не является основным браузером и больше никогда не будет обновляться.





	Goodbye, Explorer

**Author's Note:**

> Песня, которую поёт Кортана — «Bryan Ferry - You Are My Sunshine».  
> В её исполнении можно послушать здесь (с 0:18) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbQz8oCsHbY&feature=youtu.be&t=18s

Эксплорер ненавидел себя больше, чем любой другой браузер, да что там говорить, больше, чем любой пользователь. Он ненавидел своё чёрное прошлое, чуть не разрушившее компанию. Ненавидел своё настоящее, в котором рейтинги популярности накручивали аналитики, всё ещё пытаясь доказать, что Эксплорер необходим. Сам он прекрасно видел всю картину. Видел, как его давно уже обогнали новые и старые браузеры. На какие бы ухищрения ни шли разработчики, как бы ни улучшали систему, пользователи никак не могли поверить в то, что Эксплорер работает лучше бумажного зонтика в ураган. Пожалуй, он и сам понимал, что всё ещё зонтик. Нормальный, хороший зонтик, но в ураган действительно бесполезный.

Что касается будущего... Больше всего браузер ненавидел будущее. Самое отвратительное, что могло придумать человечество, — это мысли о грядущем. Планы, анализ, варианты, политика компании — Эксплорер уже волком выл, настолько его достало то, что высшие эшелоны вечно талдычат ему о производительности, пользе, функциональности, востребованности. Ха, да это же просто смешно, о какой производительности вообще может идти речь, когда на тебе пятно проклятия. Одноразовое оружие, созданное для победы в войне, должно выстрелить и кануть в лету, но нет, Майкрософт не любил расставаться со своими игрушками, какими бы убогими они ни были, и продолжал его третировать.

Браузер медленно вошёл в главный зал своего крыла. Ему был отдана часть небольшого здания, принадлежавшего компании Майкрософт. Всего-то три пролёта, два этажа. Первый этаж занимали программные функции и разработки, на втором, гораздо большем по площади, находился высокий зал в два пролёта. Ряды квадратных колон (с приходом Windows 8 всё стало квадратным в их мелко-мягком царстве) и соединяющих их ригелей удерживали высокие перекрытия. Стены украшали пилястры, рефлексом уходящие от осей колонн, и абстрактные барельефы между ними. Узкие окна на всю стену редко, казалось бы, хаотично, были разбросаны по торцевым сторонам здания. У стены напротив входа стоял стеллаж, над которым в отдельных нишах были расставлены статуи.

Это помещение задумывалось больше для приемов, чтобы показать всем на свете, какой великолепный продукт родила на свет компания, но... Эксплорер даже думать не хотел, зачем ему этот зал. Повезло хоть, не настолько огромный, как у того же Офис-пакета. Их главный зал раза в четыре больше, если не в пять.

Эксплорер прошёл, выстукивая палочкой по звонкому полу. У людей его бы назвали мраморным, тут лишь визуализация, фантазия, основанная на ограниченном человеческом сознании. Бездумная копирка их скудной реальности. Эксплорер бы сделал иначе, его бы устроила комнатушка, по которой не надо, вечно прихрамывая, тащиться на другой конец к рабочему месту, но нет, тут руководили другие. Чертыхнувшись, он погрузился в своё кресло и привычно потёр колено больной ноги. Он читал историю и помнил, что когда-то давно «здоровье» браузера Интернет Эксплорер (отца нынешней версии) изрядно подкосил Нетскейп. Конечно, в их архиве всё выставлялось так, будто Нетскейп сам напал на браузер компании Майкрософт, а тот пытался отбиваться, и вот и поныне хромает каждая его версия, но, имея доступ в интернет, Эксплорер, естественно, знал больше, чем просто заметка в базе истории корпорации.

Выполнив установки на день, пролистав новости и проверив все сообщения об ошибках, отправленные ему со всего мира, браузер поднялся из кресла и подошёл к стеллажу. На полках над ядрами стояли одиннадцать ростовых статуй. От первой до десятой версии. Никакущее первое ядро, которое не рассыпалось только благодаря подставке; уже более крепкие второе и третье; четвертое, покрытое царапинами и пробоинами, оставшимися после битвы за первенство. Похожие друг на друга пятое и ядро версии 5.5. Голограмма шестого ядра. Разработчики настолько отвратительно сделали ту версию, что программа чуть ли не уничтожила сама себя за те годы простоя, что выпали на её плечи. С седьмого по десятое ядра становились только лучше, в последние года обретая резкие границы, подстраиваясь под основную систему, которую сейчас диктовала компания.

Мертвые статуи над ядрами сохраняли вид их обладателей. То, как Эксплорер выглядел раньше, тех, кто его представлял. Одиннадцатый немного не понимал этого. Браузеры с первого по пятый с половиной были по сути одинаковыми. Это был его отец, старый вояка, не знающий ничего, кроме борьбы за лидерство, при этом совершенно ничего в ней не понимающий. А дальше стояли его собственные изображения в разные периоды жизни. Не может же это быть вечно заменяемый клон? Он не знал, не мог сказать определенно. Странность была только в шестом. Его статуя была повреждена, как и сама версия, и нельзя было точно понять, кто это — он или его отец... Или вообще кто-то другой? Эксплорер хотел бы узнать, но у него было слишком много работы — маленькие помощники с первого этажа принесли ещё отчётов об ошибках, которые требовали рассмотрения. Браузер вздохнул и поковылял обратно к своему рабочему месту.

  


2014 год начался необычно. На этот раз у Эксплорера действительно появилось серьёзное задание сверху, но оно было чрезвычайно... странным. Создать новый браузер из ничего, но с помощью Эксплорера? Он не понимал, что от него требуется. Почему-то сверху продолжали сыпаться правки и пожелания, а Эксплорер не мог сообразить, как можно сделать помесь Хрома с Файрфоксом, прикрыть её брендом Майкрософта и сказать: «Вот, это новый Эксплорер». Так же нельзя.

Вскоре проект назвали «Спартан». Рабочая группа поменялась — к Эксплореру в помощь приставили Кортану, хотя на данном этапе проектирования новой программы она была ещё не нужна. Но кто же будет спорить с всевышними. Поначалу Кортана молча смотрела на Экслорера такими же, как у него, голубыми глазами и хлопала длинными чёрными ресницами. Потом она начала зачитывать новости, на которые у Эксплорера уже просто не было времени, комментировала их, иногда скромно смеясь. Когда они заканчивали обсуждение очередной глупости журналистов или нового изобретения, она заправляла за ухо прядь коротких темно-синих волос и, кашлянув в кулак, призывала вернуться к работе. Эксплорер находил это милым, но когда что-то отваливалось от Спартана, приходилось забывать про Кортану. Прикрепляя очередную деталь, Эксплорер улыбался и ловил себя на мысли, что теперь зал не казался таким пустынным.

Но сборка нервировала его. Зачем обзывать новую версию Эксплорера Спартаном? Или это будет не Эксплорер, но тогда зачем использовать именно его для сборки, не проще ли направить на эту работу другую группу? Казалось, что Эксплорера заставляли копать могилу самому себе. И это ощущение приближающейся кончины не давало нормально сосредоточиться на работе.

Теперь они с Кортаной много разговаривали. Спартан, наконец получил своё настоящее имя. Эдж. Они с Кортаной в шутку уже почти называли его своим сыном, смеялись, обменивались взглядами и заминали эту тему. Им даже не дали выбрать имя, всё решалось там, выше. Эдж получил приставку Майкрософт, до запуска оставалось совсем немного, когда возникла нерешаемая проблема: та самая причина, по которой ядра находились в этой комнате. Интернет Эскплорер был не просто браузером, он был компонентом системы, тем, на ком держался интернет в любом Виндоус. Удалить его? Да никто не даст. Создать что-то новое? Эдж перегружался и не мог работать нормально. Сливать их системы — тот же результат. Делать новый Эксплорер для десятой версии системы? Как-то это глупо звучит даже на словах, не то, что на деле.

Браузер чуть ли не бился в истерике, и только нежный голос Кортаны успокаивал. Она шутила, иногда даже пела какие-то короткие песни, перебирая густые чёрные волосы Эксплорера, который лежал на ледяном полу, положив голову на колени голосовой помощницы.

  


Решение было радикальным. Эксплорер окончательно должен был уйти, оставив свой пост новичку. Теперь главным и единственным браузером было суждено быть именно Эджу. Как и раньше, на старых версиях системы, Эксплорер остался функционировать чисто механически, без каких либо обновлений и поддержки, став в новой системе номинальным окном в интернет для Эджа. Теперь он станет такой же каменной статуей, как и остальные. Теперь он вспомнил, откуда они берутся и почему стоят здесь. Оставив последние распоряжения по включению Эджа Кортане, Эксплорер с её поддержкой вступил уже на подготовленный для него пьедестал.

— Вот и всё, — он нахмурился и отставил трость в сторону. Как и раньше, он должен закончить с гордо поднятой головой.

Кортана молча смотрела на него. Её мокрые глаза уже всё сказали, поэтому Эксплорер не требовал от неё длинных речей или даже простого прощания.

— Кортана, — он вынул своё ядро и отдал его помощнице. У него оставалось совсем немного времени до того, как он отключится навсегда. Браузер провёл ладонью по её щеке. — Спой мне песню.

Она долго молчала, прижимая его ладонь к своей щеке, чувствуя его энергию и тягу к жизни, угасающую с каждой секундой. Эксплорер начал медленно каменеть, навсегда застывая в этом зале славы и, одновременно, тюрьмы системы Виндоус. И в последние секунды он услышал нежный полюбившийся голос:

  


_«You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray...»_

_«Ты мое солнце, мое единственное солнце. Ты делаешь меня счастливым, когда небеса пасмурны...»_


End file.
